


How far have I fallen

by Hellinglovesband



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellinglovesband/pseuds/Hellinglovesband
Summary: 8,000 word challenge.
Relationships: Lucifer & Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 7





	How far have I fallen

Note: Unofficial challenge created by Mistycloudii

Title: How Far Have I Fallen?

Everything was blurry and unclear. Simeon woke up with a splitting headache. To find himself in Lucifer's bed arms wrapped tightly around him. His eyes when wide. What happened last night? The last thing he could remember was he was at a party at the demon lord's castle. That was it.

"Lucy?" Simeon called out softly. He watched as Lucifer opened his eyelids to reveal ruby red eyes.

"Simeon?" Lucifer said looking a bit surprised. They sat up.

"Do...do you remember what happened last night?" Simeon asked. Lucifer up a hand on his head.

"No." He said. Simeon was about to get up but he realized...they were both naked with both their clothes thrown all over the floor. 

"I- there...no way." He said looking horrified. "We didn't!".

"Simeon are you really going to try and deny the obvious fact?" Lucifer smirked and put a hand under Simeon's chin and lifted it up. "The evidence is right here?" He said.

"No..." Simeon said trying to push away but instead Lucifer pushed him down onto the bed and got on top of him. Simeon's face flushed and turned his head to the side hand covering his mouth.

"I.." Simeon started but no more words would come out of his mouth. Lucifer put his face to Simeon's shoulder's and gave it a small lick.

"Ah..." Simeon whimpered. His body was burning up. "We shouldn't....Ah" He was interrupted by another moan as lucifer kissed his neck. "No!" Simeon said pushing Lucifer away. 

"I see..." Lucifer said and got dressed. "Just don't let me brother's see you leave my room" He said and walked out.

Simeon then, got up and carefully snuck out of the house of lamentation. He couldn't think the entire day and on. Lucifer had done a good job of keeping that night a secret. But, he had been ignoring Simeon lately.

Simeon wanted to talk to Lucifer. He wanted to be able to tease and smile around him like before. But, Lucifer had been leaving him on read. Today Simeon was trying to write another chapter of the new volume of TSL he had been working on.

But, he was stuck. He couldn't think of anything. His mind was focused on Lucifer. How had they grown so apart. They used to be so close back when he was an angel. An angel.

Simeon knew he shouldn't be an angel anymore. He had sinned. And he felt that wasn't going to be the last time. Weeks past Lucifer had kept ignoring him until the day the got partner up for an assignment. They both met up in Lucifer's room.

"Page 178 the celestial and devildom war of 0066..." Lucifer started reading he textbook. Simeon was suppose to take notice but he couldn't focus. After about ten minutes Lucifer stopped but, Simeon's paper was blank.

"Simeon." Lucifer called. 

"Huh?" Simeon responded he had realized he forgot to take notes. He was too focused on the sound of Lucifer's voice. So deep and calming.

"You didn't take notes." Lucifer said, Annoyed. 

"I'm sorry..." Simeon said looking away. 

"This is going nowhere..." Lucifer said and sighed. He then looked down and started to write.

"Lucifer..." Simeon said.

"What?" Lucifer said stared into Simeon's blue eyes. 

"It...NOTHING!" Simeon said. He felt the room getting warmer and warmer by the minute. And He couldn't think. He couldn't hear Lucifer call his name over and over.

Then suddenly, he felt a hand on his forehead.

"L...Lucifer?" He looked up and found Lucifer's face inches away from his.

"Do you have a fever?" He asked.

"N...No I" Simeon started. He stopped then took a deep breath. And suddenly he wrapped his arms around Lucifer and buried his face into his chest.

"Wh-" Lucifer said, surprised. He was about to push Simeon away when Simeon's arms became tighter around him.

"What are you doing?" Lucifer asked.

"I...I don't know" Simeon said. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore..." Simeon said with tears streaming down his eyes. "I'm a sinner there's no way I can go back to the way it was.". "I hate it and yet...I want you..." Simeon confessed. "I lied, that morning when I wanted you to stop.". "I'm sorry...".

"your very predictable..." Lucifer said and took control by kissing Simeon's neck leaving love bites as his mouth moved further. Simeon moaned and whimpered. But he loved the sensation. Lucifer had started from his neck going down. Tearing down Simeon's clothes along the way. Simeon's cock was already dripping with precum.

"Beg." Lucifer smirked as he looked at Simeon. Simeon was desperate, he had forgotten all about being an angel.

"P...please....AH" Simeon moaned as he felt Lucifer's dick inside him thrusting.

"Lucifer...I'm gonna cum..." He said.

"So fast...how desperate were you?" Lucifer asked.

"I...I wanted this the moment I laid my eyes on you..." Simeon confessed. He said as he wrapped his arms around Lucifer and they locked lips. 

"mmph" Simeon moaned as Lucifer shoved his tongue in his mouth. They stayed like that for at least three minutes before they broke away to catch their breath.

"Lucifer.. I-" Simeon wanted to say but was cut off by Lucifer as he put as finger in front of his mouth and thrusted harder. Simeon's moans and his expression had made Lucifer very pleased. Lucifer found the way Simeon closes his eye's and blushing face adorable. Then suddenly, he stopped and got on top of Simeon.

"Lucifer-" Simeon started but, lucifer but a hand over his mouth."

"Shhh" He said and listened. 

The sound of footstep became louder as someone walked closer and closer to Lucifer's room.

"LUCIFERRRR!" Mammon shouted in the hallway.

"Shit." Lucifer said as he grabbed Simeon by the waist and shove him and himself in his closet. The closet was dark and cramped.

If Mammon found them then Lucifer's pride would be ruined. 

"Lucifer! I know your in here lemme borrow your credit card!" Mammon shouted. Simeon felt his hands on Lucifer's chest. He was curious and started to move his hands down. Until Lucifer grabbed his hands and pinned them against the walls of the closet.

"Getting a bit touchy are we?" Lucifer whispered in Simeon's ear, another hand rubbing on his nipple.

"Ah..."Simeon let out a small moan.

"Shhh..." Lucifer said as his grip tightened. He smirked as he felt Simeon trying to hide in a moan. A moment later Mammon left but, Lucifer and Simeon stayed in the closet.

"Ahhh...". "No...not there..." Simeon quietly said as Lucifer started to tease his sensitive spots.

"Heh" Lucifer smiled. He was about to continue when he heard his DDD ring. He got out of the closet annoyed and picked it up.

It was from Diavolo. Lucifer sighed as he got dressed.

"What is it?" Simeon asked.

"Diavolo wants to have another retreat at the demon lords castle starting tomorrow." He said.

"You should go home and pack, I need to tell my brothers.".

"Alright..." Simeon said with a sad face. He wasn't satisfied. Lucifer Must've noticed his expression and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before walking out the door. Leaving Simeon in the room with a flushed face. 

The next day, the brothers and the people at the purgetory hall all arrived in the demon lords castle.

"Honestly Diavolo, is this retreat really necessary?" Lucifer asked.

"Well, I'm just glad you all are willing to join me." Diavolo said. Simeon looked at Barbatos. He had completely forgotten about the fact he got together with Barbatos out of his cravings for Lucifer.

Later, When they were alone Simeon walked up to Barbatos.

"Barbatos we need to talk..." Simeon said looking away. He felt nervous trying to tell Barbatos he wants to break up.

"What is it?" Barbatos said and walked closer to Simeon. Their faces came closer and closer.

"Barbatos look I..." Simeon started but, was interrupted by a kiss.

"mmfph..." eyes open Simeon looked to the side and saw the last person he wanted to discover that he and Barbatos was kissing.

Lucifer..

Lucifer's eye's met Simeon's for a second before he decided to walk away.

"Barbatos..." Simeon said and pushed him away. "I...think...I think we should break up..." He said. Barbato's looked at him and said.

"Alright." And walked away leaving Simeon alone in the halls. 

"Now what?" Simeon thought. This wasn't what he had expected it to turn out. How was he suppose to explain this to Lucifer? Suddenly, he heard footsteps and Luke stepped into the hallway. Hiding his problem he put on a fake smile for Luke.

"Simeon, let's go their about to announce the rooms." Luke said. They walked into the main room. The others were there.

"I will now announce the rooms." Barbatos said. "Asmo, Luke and Beel will be in room 1". "Mammon, Levi and Diavolo in room 2.". "Solomon, Satan and Belfie will be in room 3.". And that leaves "Lucifer and Simeon in room 4.".

"Seriously?" Simeon thought. The worst time they could be partnered together. When night came Simeon sat alone in the room. Lucifer was showering. He wanted to tell Lucifer it really wasn't what it looked like but, then again it looked too convincing. 

Suddenly, The door opened and Lucifer walked in with only a towel around his waist. Blushing, Simeon looked away. Lucifer had seen that expression but, ignored him and went right to his bed.

Minutes passed, Simeon couldn't sleep. He had to tell Lucifer. But, was Lucifer still awake.

"Lucifer...?" Simeon quietly said.

"What?" Lucifer said back sounding annoyed.

"We need to talk." Simeon said sitting up.

"There is nothing to talk about." Lucifer said. "I've seen enough.".

"Lucifer...It wasn't what it looked like." Sime tried to explain.

"Oh then what is it?" Lucifer said sitting up. "Just when I thought we had sorted out our relationship I see you in the hallway making out with Barbatos." He said looking at Simeon.

Simeon wanted to explain how, he was going to break up with Barbatos and how it was a misunderstanding between them. But he was too embarrassed to admit he dated Barbatos out of craving for him.

"I..." Simeon started but, could get himself to finish the sentence.

"Thought so." Lucifer said and lied down again. A sleepless night and finally morning came.

They all met in the main room. Luke didn't seem to have gotten any sleep. Probably from Levi staying up all night. 

"I will now announce the schedule for today, starting with an escape room.". "The rules are simple you and your roommate shall be locked up in a room and you must find clues to help you find the key.". And with that Lord Diavolo snapped his fingers and everyone got separated into rooms.

"Honestly, who's idea was it to do another retreat..." Lucifer sighed he had many papers to deal with. Simeon didn't feel any less comfortable than he did. 

"Lucifer..." Simeon said. 

"Just start looking for clues so we can get out of here." Lucifer said and they kept searching. After awhile Simeon found a piece of paper with numbers "6745". 

"Hey Lucifer I think I f-" Simeon started but suddenly lost his balance, knocking Lucifer over and Landed right on top of him, their faces with about an inch away.

"Ahh...I'm sorry..." Simeon said face bright red. Lucifer's face still looked gorgeous in his eyes. And he found himself unable to look away. They stayed like that for a few more second before Lucifer decided to break the silence.

"Are you gonna get off now or are you just going to keep staring at me." He said.

"Ah...right!" Simeon said trying to get up but his foot slipped on the waxed floor and fell again.

Lucifer sighed. "Fine I do it myself." he said and grabbed onto Simeon.

"Eh!?" Simeon said, surprised. And he felt his body being lifted up until he stood on the feet again. He found his arms wrap around Lucifer, hungry for his warmth.

"Simeon let go." Lucifer said. But Simeon couldn't.   
"Simeon?" Lucifer called again.  
"I'm sorry I can't do that." Simeon said.  
"What do you mean you can't?" Lucifer asked with an eyebrow raised.  
"Listen, It really wasn't what you thought it was..." Simeon said.  
"I was about to break up with him..." Simeon said.  
"Yes, I see." Lucifer said and walked towards the drawer. "The key should be inside this thing.".  
"Lu..." Simeon said but, stopped midway. As Lucifer unlocked the door he whispered  
"Meet me in my room at 9:00 pm sharp." And walked out the door.

Simeon waited the entire day. And finally night came. He silently knocked on Lucifer's door.

"Come in." Lucifer said. And Simeon walked in.

"Lucifer..." Simeon wanted to start but Lucifer cut him off.

"Don't think I'm gonna forgive you just yet." He said as he tied Simeon's hands above his head.

"Wait..what?" Simeon looked at him confused.

"You'll catch on soon enough." Lucifer said and tied his hands to the wall then proceeded to blindfold him.

"Wait...hold on!" Simeon said he wasn't expecting this.

"Shhh." Lucifer said. Simeon felt something against his skin and before he knew his whole body was bounded up with ropes that were so tight I dug into his skin. He felt himself being lifted up the ground and legs spread. Lucifer then put a ball gag around his mouth.

"Mmff." Simeon groaned trying to tell Lucifer something. But, Lucifer ignored it and took out his whip. 

"This is your punishment." He said and hit Simeon's ass as hard at he could.

"Mmmf..." Simeon moaned at the pain as Lucifer made more hits. Then he felt Lucifer's bare skin pressed against his. His hands squeezing his nipples and mouth sucking on his neck. 

"How far have I fallen..." Simeon thought. There was no way he could go back to the celestial realm like this. And for some reason he doesn't want to either. The ball gag fell out of his mouth and Lucifer's tongue went in.

Simeon wanted badly at that moment to grab Lucifer and never let go. His whole body despite being bounded up tightly with ropes was hungry for attention. And with Lucifer's hands sliding on his dick.

"I love you..." Simeon said. "I love you..." He repeated over and over again..

. . .

After that day Lucifer and Simeon had gotten closer yet again. And he loved the attention from Lucifer. Lucifer wasn't exactly the type to keep their relationship a secret. Rather the opposite, he wanted to show the world that Simeon was his. And Simeon was proud of it but there was a problem. He noticed while in Lucifer was showing his affection Diavolo had been on the sideline watching with a hurt look in his eyes.

Even though Simeon wanted Lucifer all to himself he felt a bit bad for Diavolo. It was Tuesday in RAD. Classes were over and Simeon found Lucifer next to his class.

"Luci!" Simeon called excited to see Lucifer. Lucifer walked closer to him and planted a kiss on his forehead then whispered

"I thought I told you not to call me that in public...I might have to punish you my cute little sinner~." He said with a smirk. The amount of confidence Lucifer had, made Simeon turn red.

"Your cute you know that?" Lucifer said staring into Simeon's eyes. But, Simeon was distracted and caught a glace of Diavolo looking at Lucifer across the hall. Something had triggered in Simeon and he put his arms around Lucifer to show off his new boyfriend. There was just something about the expression Diavolo made that had made Simeon very satisfied. Diavolo's emotions were a mixture of anger and sadness maybe a bit of jealousy. 

Lucifer's brothers had also noticed the relationship between Simeon and Lucifer. They thought it was a bit strange but, it did not affect them as much as it affected Diavolo.

He had a crush on Lucifer for the longest time only to find that he was with someone else and it was an angel. He became overcome with jealousy. Barbatos had noticed. 

"I can't just stand and watch anymore!" Diavolo said. "I'm going to visit Lucifer today." He said.

But, Barbato's, already known would would happen said "I would not recommend that my lord.". Diavolo, drunk on jealousy ignored Barbatos's warning and had ran to the house of lamentation. 

"Lucifer!" He yelled as he opened his office door. Only to find Simeon sitting on Lucifer's lap both their mouth wet with saliva.

"I'm sorry Simeon, maybe later." Lucifer whispered into Simeon's ear. Simeon nodded and walked out the door.

"Was there something you wanted to discuss Diavolo?" Lucifer asked as Diavolo closed the office door.

"Are the rumors true?" "Are you really in a relationship with Simeon?" He asked hoping so hard that lucifer would say "No.". But it was all in vain.

"Yes, It's true." Lucifer said with a straight face.

"But Lucifer...why him?" Diavolo asked with a hurt expression.

"Who knows?" Lucifer said. "Did you run all the way here to ask about my relationship with Simeon?". "Honestly, I can't believe you".

"Yes, this is an important issue!" Diavolo said.

"Diavolo...." Lucifer said.

"Yes?".

"I think you overworked yourself again. I'll call Barbatos to escort you back to the demon lords castle. I think you need to get some sleep." Lucifer said as he was walking out of the study.

"Lucifer wait!" Diavolo said a grabbed onto Lucifer's hand.

"Diavolo?" Lucifer said and looked at him.

"Wouldn't you be happier with me instead?" Diavolo blurted out. Lucifer's eyes went wide for only a second and said

"I have no intention of cheating or breaking up with Simeon." He said looking at Diavolo.

"You really love him?" Diavolo asked. Lucifer then took a deep breath.

"Yes, I do." He said and walked out the door. But, Diavolo was not the type to give up.

"You will be mine Lucifer no matter what. Even if I have to hurt an angel." Diavolo quietly thought .Lucifer had no idea meanwhile that he had turned Diavolo into a monster.

. . .

"mmmph....Lucifer are you really okay with it?" Simeon asked Lucifer through a series of kisses.

"It's fine." Lucifer said and moved his hands to Simeon's thighs pulling his pants down. Their tongues twisting and turning hungry for more affection. Simeon then grabbed a fistful of Lucifer's hair pulling his face even closer. He tasted so sweet. But was Diavolo really going to be okay? There was just something that bothered him.

The next day, at RAD wasn't much different. Classes and other lectures. But towards the end of school Simeon noticed the halls had became empty almost like the school was abandoned.

"Hello?" He called out but there was no answer. He felt like somebody was following him.

"Lucifer?" He called out but there was nobody. Lucifer usually waited for him outside his classroom. Then suddenly He felt somebody grab him from behind and quickly covered his mouth.

"Mfffph." Simeon wanted to scream. He was quickly blindfolded and before he knew some one hit him on the back of the head and he passed.

. . .

As Simeon woke up. He's memory came back. But, he was still blindfolded. His arms were tied behind his back and his body was too, tied up.

"Your awake!" Someone said. Simeon recognized that voice.

"Diavolo!?" He said with surprise. "Why?".

"I'm doing this for Lucifer? Couldn't he see I'm a much better pair for him?" Diavolo said. Then, Simeon heard another voice

"My apologies, I tried to stop my lord but it seems that his desires for Lucifer had caused him to make bad decisions". It was Barbatos. Being Diavolo's loyal butler, he could do nothing to stop his master from doing what he wanted.

"Lucifer's going to be here soon, or should I say my soon to be boyfriend." Diavolo said. This was not the Diavolo he knew. This was the Diavolo that had been corrupted by rage and jealousy. 

"Is this what Lucifer wanted?" Simeon asked.

"It doesn't matter! He's going to learn to love me!" Diavolo said. "And your going to-" Before he could finish Simeon heard a loud bang.

"Simeon!" He heard Lucifer's voice.

"Lucifer..." Simeon said.

"Diavolo..." Lucifer said looking at Diavolo. 

"Oh Lucifer you came! Now Let's go live happily ever after!" Diavolo said grabbing Lucifer's arm. 

"Diavolo...take a look at yourself." Lucifer said. "Your not being sensible like you were.".

"That's right! But it doesn't really matter does it! Your here!" Diavolo said.

"I'm here for Simeon. He's an exchange student you can't just kidnap him like this!". "And Of course it matters your the future king of the devildom!". Lucifer said to Diavolo.

"But Lucifer can't you see I'm doing this so we can be together! I can do so much better than this angel!" Diavolo said.

"Diavolo..." Lucifer said. "I told you I would stay loyal to you and always be at your side. I said it to Diavolo and not the demon right in front of me". "Your not Diavolo right now". "If I'm the reason your making bad decisions then, it's better if we don't stay together" Lucifer said untying Simeon and picking him up.

"And Barbatos...please make sure he goes back to his normal self." Lucifer said before carrying Simeon out of the room. 

Lucifer placed Simeon down and got rid of all the ropes.

"Lucifer...are you really okay with this?" Simeon asked. 

"Moreover, are you alright?" Lucifer asked. "We need to get you in the shower." Lucifer said looking annoyed.

"It's fine, I didn't get dirty." Simeone said.

"No, It's not that.". "Someone else touched you and I don't like it." Lucifer said. Simeon's face flushed.

"Are you jealous?" He asked. Lucifer ignored the question and took both their clothes off.

After they got in the shower Lucifer started to wash Simeon's body. Hands gliding all over his tan skin. They lingered longer on Simeon's sensitive making Simeon let out tiny whimpers and moans.

"Lucifer...please..." Simeon said and turned his head to pull Lucifer into a heated kiss. Their bodies crashed into each other as their tongues danced more and more rapidly until they both ran out of breath. Lucifer looked even more elegant with water all over his hair and eyelashes. 

"Your staring." Lucifer said with a smirk. "ah..." Simeon moaned as Lucifer's lips and Fingers trailed all over his body. His legs went limp from pleasure and he felt like he was melting. But, Lucifer had held him up with his arms. 

Simeon's body was now filled with bite marks and hickeys, both of them were out of breathe. Simeon was tired and passed as soon as Lucifer placed him onto the bed. 

Lucifer looked as Simeon as he slept. His breath heavy and body moving as he breathed in and out. He leaned over and kissed Simeon oh the forehead. Then, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Lucifer picked up. It was Barbatos.

"I apologize, my lord is not in a condition to inform you but, Michael will be paying a visit to the devildom tomorrow.". Michael?

"Understood." Lucifer said. He looked over at Simeon. He was in trouble. If Michael had found out about the things they have done together. He could be banished from the celestial realm. Right then and there he wanted to lock Simeon away and hide him from the rest of the world. That way he wouldn't get hurt and he could have Simeon all to himself. 

The next day, Simeon woke up and found Lucifer was not next to him.

"Lucifer?" He called out.

"Right here." Lucifer said from across the room. Simeon got up, walked over to Lucifer and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Good Morning." Simeon said as he wrapped his arms around Lucifer.

"Simeon..." Lucifer said cupping his cheek with a sad look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Simeon asked.

"Just listen, whatever happens today...just remember everything is going to be fine." Lucifer said.

"What do you mean? What's going on Luci?" Simeon asked concerned. What had made Lucifer act like this?

Lucifer took a deep breath and told Simeon the news. "Michael is visiting the devildom today.".

"What...?" Simeon said eyes wide.

"It's fine, I won't let anything happen." Lucifer said and pushed Simeon's head into his chest. Simeon put his arms around Lucifer.

"Even if something does Lucifer...I just want you to know I'm willing to get myself kicked out of the celestial realm and loose my place as an angel!" Simeon said. Lucifer looked into Simeon's blue eyes.

"Don't say things like that." Lucifer said as he kissed the top of Simeon's head. Simeon never knew Lucifer could be so soft.

"I love you Lucifer." Simeon said.

. . .

The time has come and everyone gathered in the council room. 

"Well hello, long time no see." Michael said as he appeared in the room.

"Michael, apologies Diavolo could not join us today." Lucifer said.

"That's a pity. How are you doing Simeon?" Michael asked and turned to look at Simeon.

"I'm doing alright thank you." Simeon said. Michael looked at him suspicious.

"Since, when have you become so formal is it the influence of the devildom?" Michael asked.

"It's nothing, Just a bit stressed I guess." Simeon said with a fake smile. Michael's gaze felt like he could burn a hole right through him.

"Well then, I trust you will give me a tour of the place? It has been far too long since I've came here." Michael said to Simeon.

"Of course." Simeon said but looked at Lucifer with a worried look on his face. 

"Shall I come with you too as well?" Lucifer asked.

"Of course the more the better." Michael said with a smile.

As they walked down silent avenue Simeon was getting more nervous by the second.

"Well, your more quiet than usual." Michael said. "Did something happen while your here?".

"Oh no of course not. Just a bunch of work." Simeon said.

"Michael what is the purpose of your visit?" Lucifer asked trying to divert Michael's attention from Simeon.

"Am I not allowed to come and see how things are here?" Michael asked dodging the question. It was obvious he was onto Simeon. "Simeon? Perhaps your hiding a secret from me?" Michael asked. "Don't think I haven't seen you stare at Lucifer?". Michael said with a smirk.

Simeon couldn't help but turn red.

"What? haha Michael your funny perhaps your vision has decreased?" Simeon said.

"Are you two in a relationship?" Michael asked.

"Absolutely NOT." Lucifer said. "Quit joking around.".

"Hm alright but that response was quite fast. Perhaps it is true." Michael said casting a suspicious eye at Simeon. Simeon looked away. Michael was just as sharp as Lucifer. 

After awhile Lucifer and Simeon finally managed to get Michael off their tails. 

"Do you think he knows?" Simeon asked Lucifer.

"If I have to guess then yes, but it's not confirmed we'll have to be more careful until he leaves." Lucifer said and sighed. Michael couldn't have chosen a better time to visit the devildom.

"Lucifer I-" Simeon said and got closer to him. But, Lucifer pushed him away and whispered

"Shhhh we're being watched...". Simeon looked around and saw nothing.

"Let's go" Lucifer said and grabbed Simeon's hand and started to walk away.

"I assume the rumors were true then?" A voice came up from behind them.

"Michael..." Simeon said face filled with horror.

"I don't know what rumor your talking about." Lucifer said.

"Still trying to get out of the situation Lucifer?" Michael said. "I've known you for quite awhile never have I ever seen you like this.". "It's obvious you too are in a relationship.". Lucifer felt Simeon's hands tighten around his.

"Okay yea...we are in a relationship..." Simeon said with his head down.

"You seem to embarrassed to be only in a relationship perhaps you've done more th-" Michael started.

"Michael! That's enough!" Lucifer said. 

"You seem to be coming to his aid but I don't see you denying it." Michael said with a smirk. Simeon's head was spinning. Should he tell Michael he's been sinning without even begging for forgiveness after? Or he has been sinning carelessly?

"Simeon." Michael called. Simeon couldn't find it in himself to look at Michael. He was too embarrassed.

"Have you forgotten your position as an angel?". "HAVE YOU FALLEN THAT FAR?" Michael yelled.

"I..." Simeon couldn't squeeze more words out of his mouth. But he knew it deep down he was willing to abandon his position as an angel for Lucifer. 

"You-" Lucifer was about to snap at Michael when Simeon stopped him.

"Lucifer..." Simeon said and wrapped his arms around Lucifer. "Let's go...". He said.

"Very well then." Lucifer said and turned around.

"I see very well. I shall tell father to organize a ceremony to have you kick out of the celestial realm." Michael said.

Simeon's grip tightened around Lucifer. "Do it." Simeon said.

"Simeon..." Lucifer said then shot Michael a death glare and walked away. After they have finally walked back to Lucifer's room tears fell from Simeon's eyes just like how he has fallen.

"Are you alright?" Lucifer asked. "Are you sure this is what you want?".

"Yea...I want to stay with you Lucifer." Simeon said. But he couldn't stop crying. Something inside him hurts. Was it the fact he was going to loose his position as an angel and become a demon? Or knowing he has fallen?

He could stay with Lucifer now so why? Simeon looked up at Lucifer and gazed into his eyes. 

"I've made up my mind. I want to stay with you. He said. "I've already fallen there's no going back." He said.

"Honestly.." Lucifer said and pressed a kiss to Simeon's lips. Soon they found themselves unclothed and on the bed. Legs tangled together, tongue twisted. 

"Please Lucifer...mark me...let it be known today is the day I have officially fallen as an angel. Simeon said.

Lucifer looked at him for a second with hunger in his eyes before devouring him in pleasure. Mouth moving along his body leaving a trail of deep hickeys. Slowly thrusting his dick inside him. Making Simeon break out in a series of moans and pleads. 

"There's something satisfying about seeing you like this you little sinner..." Lucifer said before biting into Simeon's neck yet again.

"Lucifer...please." Simeon begged as his body melted.

The next day two angels visited the devildom. It was expected that they wanted to see Simeon.

"It's okay." Lucifer said. "Just jump I'll be down here to catch you." Lucifer looked at Simeon was a bit of a sad look in his eyes.

"I will..."Simeon said and kissed Lucifer as an angel one last time.

"Are you ready?" One of the angels asked. Simeon took a deep breath.

"Yes." He said and they all went to the celestial realm.

The very edge of the celestial realm was crowded with angels. Some with serious faces and some with sad looks. Luke stood there with tears falling from his eyes. Simeon's eyes met Luke's and he gave him a sad smile.

Simeon stood on the edge. "JUMP" many shouted. Michael and their father stood in front of the crowd.

"Well? Any last words before you go?" Michael asked. Simeon paused for a second and said

"I just want to let you all know...I.Regret.Nothing!" Simeon said with a smile, closed his eyes before leaning back and falling far down into the devildom. He let his wings out. The pure white wings slowly fading black as he fell further. The fell stopped before he hit the floor. Simeon opened his eyes. And saw the first person he hoped to see. Lucifer. 

"I did it..." Simeon said and looked at Lucifer, tears swelling up in his eyes. 

"Sorry...I don't know why I'm crying..." Simeon said smiling tears falling down his eyes. Lucifer kissed Simeon's head before carrying him back.

Lucifer's brothers, Solomon, Barbatos and even Diavolo was there as they looked at the demon that just fell. 

"So it really is true." Solomon whispered. Everybody was speechless for awhile as they saw Simeon's once beautiful white wings have turned black just like Lucifer's.

"You must be tired." Lucifer said as he saw Simeon's eyelids fighting to keep open. 

"I'm fine." Simeon said. "Just relieved...". "After all, this is what I deserve right?". "I chose to do this and I don't regret it.". Simeon said he was sure of his feeling for Lucifer. But now that he's in the devildom would the other demons accept him at R.A.D?.

"Diavolo..." Lucifer said and looked at Diavolo. 'You don't have a problem with this do you?" Lucifer asked.

"I'm sorry Lucifer." Diavolo said. "Of course Simeon is welcome to stay.".

"Thank you." Lucifer said and brought Simeon back into the house of Lamentation. 

. . .

"So I heard this is the guy who just fell from the celestial realm." A demon said as him and his gang cornered Simeon in the hallway.

"What do you want?" Simeon said. He immediately noticed how his attitude has changed.

"Oh nothing just wanna see how durable you are." One said and threw a punch at Simeon. Simeon never had any lessons on combat nor has he ever worked on his reflexes.

"Ugh." Simeon said and the fist hit his face.

"What are you going to do now?". "Cry to your Lucifer?". The demons laughed.

"Cry to his Lucifer?" A deep voice came from behind them. It was Lucifer.

"L...Lucifer!?". The demons said. "We weren't d-".

"Leave." Lucifer said as they ran.

"Simeon..." Lucifer looked at him and knelt down to where Simeon was on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Lucifer said. Maybe it was just Simeon's imagination but Lucifer has changed in someway.

"I'm alright.". He said.

"How dare they touch was is mine I shall have to see to their punishment later." Lucifer said and took out a handkerchief and started to rub Simeon's face. Perhaps he has gotten a bit possessive?

"Luci I'm fine." Simeon said and touched Lucifer's hand. 

"Come on." Lucifer said and helped Simeon up. "Please tell me who it was that hurt you. I was too focused on your bruised face.".

"Lucifer I'm really okay there no need-".

"Shhh" Lucifer said. "Just point and I shall make sure they see the true nature of hell.". There was no stopping Lucifer.

"Him" Simeon said and pointed to a demon that was hiding behind a wall. Lucifer smiled and walked over to the demon.

A few seconds later he came back from behind the wall with blood on his face.

"Let's go." He said. Simeon followed.

"You know Simeon sometimes your so cute I just want to lock you up." Lucifer said.

"I...sure." Simeon said blushing.

"I was only kidding don't take it seriously." Lucifer said.

"Lucifer..." Simeon said and grabbed his hand.

"You can do whatever you want to me." He said looking into his eyes to claim he was serious.

"you know..." Lucifer said and lifted up Simeon's chin with his other hand. "You shouldn't say things like that so freely otherwise I wouldn't be able to control myself". He said and pinned Simeon against a wall.

"Kiss me Lucifer..." Simeon said. Lucifer smiled and pressed his lips onto Simeon's. Everyone in the hallways stared. It was as if Lucifer wanted everyone to know Simeon was his. And he loved it. Simeon wrapped is arms around Lucifer's neck and returned the kiss.

They were however, interrupted by Mammon and Satan trying to take a picture.

"I swear if anyone takes a photo they're dead." Lucifer said and led Simeon out of the school.

"Simeon, from now on I'm not letting you out of my sight. It's much too dangerous for you to be wondering the halls alone," Lucifer said.

"I...if your that worried why don't you lock me up?" Simeon teased.

Lucifer stopped. "Then maybe I will keep my precious little demon locked up so he would be mine forever?" Lucifer said with glowing red eyes. The tension made Simeon's face turn red. He secretly loved Lucifer's dominant personality.

It always sent a jittery feeling up his spine that he loved. 

"Maybe I would like that." Simeon said with a smirk.

"You tempt me too much." Lucifer said. "Careful what you wish for.". Lucifer said brought his face closer to Simeon's.   
"I could tempt you more if you wish." Simeon flirted back.   
"I dare you." Lucifer said.  
"Your cute." Simeon said. "Perhaps now I could top you in be- " Simeon wanted to finish but was stopped by Lucifer.  
"It seems my cute little sinner had forgotten his place." Lucifer said and grabbed onto Simeon's waist.   
"Perhaps I shall remind you?".  
"I-uh." Simeon tried to utter out. But the way Lucifer was smirking at him has sucked out his confidence.  
"What's wrong you were quite confident a moment ago." Lucifer teased.  
"Oi how long do you two plan to flirt?" Mammon said.  
"What is it?" Lucifer said.   
"Everyone's coming to the club tonight you coming?" Mammon asked. Lucifer looked at Simeon who then nodded his head.  
"Fine then." Lucifer said.  
. . .  
The fall was especially crowded tonight due to an event. And the music was blaring extra loud.  
"Honestly, why did I agree to come here." Lucifer said.  
"You wanna go home?" Simeon asked as he leaned against Lucifer's shoulder.  
"I-" but just before Lucifer was about to answer when a she-demon walked up to Simeon.  
"Hey, your cute mind dancing with me?" She said and batted her eyelashes at him.  
"He's drunk." Lucifer lied and handed Simeon a cup of demonus. Simeon took the hint and started to drink. Except he couldn't really handle his drink well and soon Lucifer found themselves outside of the fall behind an alley.  
"Tell me Luci~ do you remember this?" Simeon asked. It came back to him. The first night they slept together it started with a night just like this where they both were drunk and went outside into an alleyway.   
"Yes, now that you mentioned it I seem to have regained some memory from that night.". "You kept loosing at the card games so eventually I started drinking for you when you were too drunk...". "We ended up leaving the party early..." Lucifer said.  
"By the way we're you jealous?" Simeon asked Lucifer while holding his face. It was obvious Simeon couldn't think straight at the moment. Lucifer looked around to check there was no one around them. And Simeon would be too drunk to remember tonight.  
"Of course I was." Lucifer admitted. "Your mine and I won't let anyone look at you." He said.  
"You know I always thought you were cute when you were jealous." Simeon said hugging Lucifer. "Your really warm and your touch makes me wanna melt.".   
"And you can't even think straight right now." Lucifer said. "Let's get you home before anyone takes advantage of you while your defenseless.".  
"Oh Luci~ I love it so mush when you get possessive like this.". "I really wouldn't mind if you locked me up for eternity.". Simeon said.  
Simeon hadn't realized it but Lucifer was at his breaking point.  
"You tempt me way too much." Lucifer said and picked Simeon up. "Come on.". Maybe the demonus was getting to his head as well.   
They got back to Lucifer's room. "Luci~ stay with me!" Simeon said.  
"Your not asleep yet?" Lucifer asked.  
"No I could never fall asleep with you here...take off your clothes." Simeon said.  
"Sorry but you don't get to make commands around here." Lucifer said and tore off Simeon's top. Then pinned him down onto the bed.  
"You know you haven't gotten punished for teasing me this morning." Lucifer said a vibrator appearing in his hands.  
"Do it..." Simeon said as Lucifer shoved the vibrator inside him and turned it on Max. Then tied Simeon's hands to the bed.  
"Nghhh...AHhhh" Simeon moaned as the pleasure filled him. I hope your enjoying yourself, Lucifer said as me moved away then took off his clothes.   
"Luci?" Simeon said as he saw Lucifer's naked body.  
"What? You greedy little thing was the vibrator not enough for you?" Lucifer asked.  
"Ngh..." Simeon couldn't utter a word.  
"Aww then maybe I'll go have some fun without you.". Lucifer said.  
"I'm sorry..." Simeon muttered.  
"What was that?" Lucifer asked.  
"PLEASE....just fuck me already..." Simeon pleaded.   
"Heh you know I love it when you beg.". Lucifer said and grabbed ahold of Simeon. "Your cute.".   
"Lucifer...tell me you love me." Simeon said as he held Lucifer's face.  
"Simeon...I love you." He said and fell onto Simeon's chest as they fell asleep.

Lucifer woke up to the sound of his brothers arguing.  
"What are you all doing?" He asked.  
"This is all Mammon's fault if he hasn't stolen my things and sold them!" Asmo said.  
"Mammon?" Lucifer said and looked at Mammon.  
"Look Lucifer I can ex-" Mammon started but then saw Simeon.  
"Luci? Simeon called while rubbing his eyes.  
"Uhhh got to go! Simeon let's go shopping!" Mammon said. He then took Simeon's hand and fled.  
"Simeon!" Lucifer called and chased after them.  
"Mammon wait!" Simeon said to Mammon while they were running.   
"Can't otherwise Lucifer is gonna catch up to us!" Mammon said looking back and saw Lucifer on their tail. "This way!" He yelled and dragged Simeon behind a corner.  
Simeon's arm hit something sharp and pain hit him. "Ow..." he said but Mammon didn't here he was too focused on running away from Lucifer he didn't even realize he was dragging Simeon would almost tripped and started stumbling. Suddenly, a delivery bike appeared and was headed straight towards Mammon and Simeon.  
"Mammon watch out!" Simeon said and he tripped pushing Mammon out of the way before a sharp pain hit him.  
The last thing he saw was Lucifer's scared expression as he called out his name.

A few days later, Simeon heard a noise. Pleads? Or screams? Or maybe even both? He opened his eyes and found he was in a familiar place. Lucifer's bedroom. He sat up and immediately a pain came to his head. He touched it. A bandit was wrapped around his head. He remembered what happened he was hit by the delivery bike when Mammon was dragging him away from Lucifer. Simeon looked down and saw Lucifer beside the bed. He was sitting on a chair but his head was lying on the head, asleep.  
Out of curiosity Simeon reached out and brushed aside Lucifer's hair. That woke him.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Simeon started but was interrupted by Lucifer as he held him in his arms.  
"Your finally awake....I'm so sorry..." Lucifer said.  
"Hey I'm fine now..." Simeon said returning the hug.  
"I'm sorry it's my fault for not being able to protect you..." Lucifer said as he looked at Simeon.  
"It's okay...I'm fine see?" Simeon said trying to comfort Lucifer who looked like he was on the verge of tears. It was a side of him he has never seen before ever in his life.  
"I made sure to punish Mammon, he paid dearly for this...honestly...don't scare me like that." Lucifer said and buried his face into Simeon's chest.   
"It's okay Luci..." Simeon said with a weak smile as he hugged Lucifer even tighter.   
"I shall have to protect you even more from now on...." Lucifer said. "You understand don't you?" Lucifer asked.  
"I get it..." Simeon said. "Do you think I could get out of bed now?" He asked.  
"No...you haven't fully recovered yet you'll get hurt again..." Lucifer said. "I'm not going to take the risk.".  
"Luci...I'm okay you don't need to worry so much about me..." Simeon said kissing Lucifer's head. Lucifer's soft side has shown again.  
"I can't help it after what happened..." Lucifer said. "The way you looked after you got hit...". "It was unbearable.".  
"Was Lucifer really that worried about him?" Simeon thought.  
"Okay...I'll stay for a bit longer..." Simeon said. "But only if you stay with me.".  
"Of course...Lucifer said.   
Later, Asmo came into the room to search for Lucifer. "Lucifer?" He quietly called and opened the door. He saw Lucifer, the avatar of pride himself was laying next to Simeon, arms wrapped around him like something was going to happen when they were asleep.  
Simeon felt a bit better the next day and asked Lucifer if he could get out of bed. Lucifer had denied permission again. Days past and Simeon had seen what once was an imaginary thing turn to life. The thought he once had before.  
Lucifer was getting more possessive by the day. There were even times he held onto Simeon all day as if Simeon would fly away when he wasn't looking. The way he looked at him with worry in his eyes yet full of love. As each day went by his grip became tighter and tighter.  
"Lucifer..." Simeon called out to him.  
"What is it Simeon?" Lucifer said.  
"You know your getting rather possessive..." he said.  
"Do you not like it?" Lucifer asked and looked at Simeon with a look he has never seen before. Lucifer has changed so much from he day they first slept together. It seemed as if Lucifer has been wanting this for such a long time and the injury was his breaking point.  
"No that's not it...it's cute..." Simeon said and kissed Lucifer on the head.   
"Stay with me...forever...I don't want anyone near you and I don't want you anywhere else.". "Even if I do find you escaped I will find you and I will bring you back." Lucifer said.  
"I am yours Lucifer now and till forever." Simeon said.  
"Simeon...I can't have you get hurt again I can't bare it. And I hate it when anyone even takes the slightest glance at you." Lucifer admitted. "I want you to be mine all mine." He said.  
"Lucifer I already am yours you don't have to worry I won't ever leave you." Simeon said he noticed Lucifer was getting a bit too worked up and tried to comfort him. He, himself knew he was never going to leave Lucifer's side. Lucifer was the reason he had made the fall.   
"If you are so scared of me running away...the lock me up I don't mind I am yours Lucifer..." Simeon said.   
Lucifer looked at him. "You tempt me way too much to the point I can't control myself any longer." Lucifer said.  
"Tell me Simeon is this really what you want? For me to lock you up for eternity and make you mine fully mine?". "If so then I will not control myself any longer...I want you".   
Simeon nodded. "Please Lucifer make me yours...make sure I don't escape, I love you..." Simeon said. There was no stopping him anymore. Lucifer lifted Simeon up from the bed and carried him up into the attic.  
"Then I hope you don't mind if I really did lock you up." Lucifer said and put a collar around Simeon's neck. He touched his face and looked right into his blue eyes. This time Lucifer was serious.  
"From now on you will be watched by magic at all times. I will be with you from hours to hours." "But you will stay here in this attic.". "I shall have the attic door locked up at all times with powerful magic, the same magic I used to seal Belfegor.""You may call me whenever you wish and I'll be here". "You will not escape and even if you do want to escape I will remind you that you are mind over and over until you give in". "All I ask is that you stay with me till the end of time.".  
"I understand Lucifer please...I want to be yours...and I want you to make me yours...Lock me up and devour me.". " Every inch of my body is yours and every part of my soul devour all of it till there's nothing left...". "I am yours and yours forever".  
"Simeon..." Lucifer looked at him with hunger in his eyes almost like at that instant he could devour his every being.  
"Your mine forever now... I love you Simeon...truly and deeply...never forget you're mine..." .  
"Yes I am yours... I love you too Lucifer...". And with that said, Simeon slowly lost control of his entire being as the days past.


End file.
